Neocasidian Dominion
The Neocasidian Dominion (Official Name: - The Great Dominion and Worlds of Neocasiida) is the latest nation formed within the Prime Observable Universe. Composed of sixteen worlds populated by a anthropomorphic feline race known as the Casid, an original creation made by DocWolph within his Great Wide Universe. This nation is featured in several stories and is most prominent into the histories of both Interrealm and the Solterran Alliance, radically giving them a first hand experience in inter-dimensional politics and its consequences that extend out to the future. It is a world that transitioned from great refugee planet, to Solterran nationstate for a brief period, into a fully independent nation and one of the three known "Terrainium Worlds", planets that master and fully process the supermetal terrainium for industrial/defensive use. Government Structure Their main government is a adopted hybrid of old and new in the post-nationstate era. After it gained independence, great societal changes took place in order to adapt into the new paradigm. Political Divisions Neocasiida *Gravitas - Runestaad City **Hu'uk - Holt-Derimus **Penacea - Pennacea **Nataiaus - Port of Tranquility **N'derwalla - Port of Gold **Azumathia - New Oelena City Government Structure The government of the Dominion is different in structure than others around in the Prime Universe. After independence, several societal changes took place to adapt to their new way of life after decades of being under control of the Solterran government. Power of the government is bestowed into a Regent in the form of a king or queen. That position is elected by the people whereas the other sector of the government, the supreme council are the ones who carry out final decisions and act as upon as the judges as well. Supreme Council The Supreme Council of the dominion is a powerful body of elders and/or heavily experienced members who make the final decisions of the rule of the planet between individuals, prides, local governments and even the regent. The members of the council are un-elected and their succession can only come in the form of resignation, retirement or assassination to which beforehand the successor is chosen behind closed doors without anyone's knowledge. The primary duty of the council is the swearing in of the regent and the family or pride attached. Other subsequent duties in relation to the regent is that though they have the final say in challenging the decisions and actions of a regent, they cannot eject the regent for he or she is a high servant of the people and only the people can vote them out through recall. The Regent of the Dominion The King or Queen Regent is a monarch elected by the people and their duties include the declaration, termination or augmentation of laws, declare war, maintain commerce and other essential duties and tasks Providing that such duties do not violate or exceed the powers of the constitution or the council, harm the natural rights of individuals and pride. The term for a regent is roughly every four years but without term limits a regent can stay in office for as long as they want. Succession comes from within if the regent is a part of the natural family or a pride whereas if the regent resigns, retires or dies then the next in line (often by seniority) becomes regent of Neocasiida. The known exceptions of the rule is if the regent is charged with high crimes, misdemeanors or treason and put on trial by the council. If guilty, then not only regent is ejected but the succession as well. How a regent is elected is complex and simple at the same time. Individuals vote and prides vote as one as well. However the pride vote is democratic and the majority makes the vote with the pride leader required by law to turn in the vote in the majority's favor. When the regent is elected, the council makes the final confirmation based on experience, abilities and capacity to execute the reign. If the council members make a 3/5th vote, the elected becomes the next King or Queen regent. If not, then a special election is made to overrule the decision of the council and the regent takes office. King Regent Runestaad 2659-2667 *First King Regent of Neocasiida and younger brother of the last governor-president of Neocasiida, ruled for eight years before voluntarily stepping down. For his dedicated service throughout his term in transitioning the Casid from Solterran influence. The capitol city, originally called North Regala is now named in his honor. Queen Regent Ula 2667-2670 *She ruled the planet and even initiated the outward exploration for resources and expand the national frontier within the first three years of her term before her death. Leaving her eldest son prince Jurras. King Regent Jurras 2670-2671 *First regent through succession whose rule only lasted for one year. Due this oppressive laws and influence causes massive disruptions in casid society leading up to the Pride Wars. Queen Regent Oriana 2671-Present *Opposition and resistance leader. Opposed by the laws enacted by Jurras during her rightful election during the pride wars. Ultimately leading a full revolt and removed Jurras from power rendering Oriana of pride Haloan the regent-by-force. Restores rule and ends the Pride Wars. Society on Neocasiida Casids on this new world carried with them the culture, lifestyles and customs that often the subject of clashes and conflicts during the Solterran nationstate-era. Humans and dragons making peaceful but careful co-existence with beings who are often frightfully powerful ether with magics that they brought with them or their incredible might and ideology that they also carried with them from their native world. Prides consist of natural family members and/or others who are entrusted with the perpetuity of the pride. Influences invited several new freedoms that were never experienced before. For example in the terms of polygamy, it was an act that was banned by the Solterran government now returned by the first king regent but now can swing both ways. Instead of the usual male gaining the rights of having multiple wives, the female now has the right of gaining multiple husbands. Scientific advancements take leaps and bounds to accelerate the mostly desert landscape into a rich world a thousand years faster than what Solterrans have been working on with the planet mars. Even to better enhance health and longevity freeing themselves of the old ways of 'destroying the weak'. Another aspect of society is that most of the traditional garbs and wear that often at times expose them in nude, or sometimes in full nude is a fully accepted trend as much to the ire of the non-natives and others who were raised in a clothes-domination culture. Though when traveling off-world, clothes still remain a must. History After the arrival from their original home world of Casiida, the next seventy-five years for all the prides and races of Casid will be under a roller-coaster of trials and tests on the road to become a sovereign nation. At first arrival, the solterran government decreed that all casids that arrived on the world of Denari Four are now naturalized citizens of the Alliance. Anthony Van Plaag becomes the first governor-president making his job to make the transition as steady as possible. Though getting the casid to adapt met with quick opposition over some sacrifices which included the treatment of weaker cubs and the removal of polygamous relationships. Several governor presidents came and went until during the age of the Final Decade. During that time, a Casid tiger by the name of Aleus became the first native to take office. All this was going well as the population grew, new resources were discovered that helped fueled their economy and stability among the other nationstates and other planets. That is until after decades of developing their new adopted world to be more habitable, the people decided to make the call for Independence. As the call for independence into a full sovereignty arose, the Solterran government did much as it can to keep a foothold with Neocasiida as it never before dealt with the idea of succession. Many debates between the World Congress and the parliament of Neocasiida were at odds with each other. One argument from congress men stated that while the Casid are developed to their level, they are not experienced in dealing with what this universe has for them. However the strongest arguments came from the Casid representatives themselves including Governor-president Aleus making the case that they have been in negotiations with the other planetary nations and have made easy trade agreements including one from the world of Erustis who for decades have many try-and-fail negotiations for mining, They succeeded. On September 20, 2659, Casid representatives arrived on Prime Earth and present the Casiida referendum also known as the "Mass" referendum to dissolute Neocasiida and re-establish itself as the Neocasidian Dominion. In over sixteen hours the nationstate and the world congress puts in its votes. On 11:58 PM prime time, on Runestaad city, the people cheered in excitement as the notion passed and Neocasiida is now a free sovereign state. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Thirteen Realms